


Legacies Shorts

by Shi_Wolf



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Wolf/pseuds/Shi_Wolf
Summary: Hi.Been a while since I’ve posted. Been busy as anything with mocks, and this collection of shorts is something I’ve been thinking about in my spare time, as a sort of thank you to those of you who’ve written such cool and amazing stories, specifically in the ‘hosie’ category.So, these are going to be a collection of shorts, in different perspectives, some hosie, some handon, perhaps some other friendships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Been a while since I’ve posted. Been busy as anything with mocks, and this collection of shorts is something I’ve been thinking about in my spare time, as a sort of thank you to those of you who’ve written such cool and amazing stories, specifically in the ‘hosie’ category. 
> 
> So, these are going to be a collection of shorts, in different perspectives, some hosie, some handon, perhaps some other friendships.

**Group Project**

_Hope’s perspective._

 

Blood, flashes of bright light. Glimpses of Hayley, before they vanish, replaced by scenes of violence, purists. Klaus...

 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

A shrill bell sounds, signalling the start of yet another boring Chemistry of Magic lesson. 

 

Ugh, it feels like I haven’t slept in days. The darkness is simply a method of returning to that hell, I’m planning on avoiding that for as long as possible.

 

The classroom has erupted in noise, I’m not sure exactly what is going on - really should’ve been paying attention. Oh well, not my problem - I’m doing just fine in this class. 

 

I can’t help noticing the hairs on my arms standing up, someone must be looking at me. I look around, making eye contact with Josie, who happened to appear in front of my desk. “What?”

 

”We’re supposed to pair up, thanks to my late arrival and your spacing out - we’re the only ones who haven’t paired up yet. Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

 

Crap, I’m not sure I’ll be able to get out of this one. Grimacing, I gesture towards the vacant seat across from my desk. It’s generally easy to get out of group work, I spin some excuse of being busy with Dr Saltzman - though that’s a bust after the Necromancer affair. Not only that, my outlook usually scares off anyone who manages to sneak past, except from Josie of course. She’s just the bundle of joy that attempts to break through my barriers every year.

Oh well, I could pretend to be cordial for now, it’s most likely a weekend project. 

 

“Alright kiddies, you’re looking at your partners for your year project - the task is to create a unique spell to resolve a current or future issue.”

 

I instantly tense. Making spells, I haven’t done that since... No, surely there must be something else. I can’t fall into the spiral of memories, but it’s already started. 

 

Suddenly, there is a warm glow, my pulse instantly settles. I glance up, curious to discover what prompted my sense of calm. Somehow, Josie Saltzman has warmed my cold exterior, enough to calm myself. 

 

“Hey, you alright Hope?”

 

Hmm, perhaps this won’t be so bad after all.

 

 

 

 


	2. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a multi-chapter story. Read on.

**Saltzman-Park Scheme (Oops, sorry, not Posie...)**

_**Hope’s Perspective:** _

Well.

Last night proved to be quite an eye opener. 

Josie, the sweetest person I know had feelings for me. Even if it was when we were thirteen - I can’t help wondering... What if? What if nothing bad had happened? What if I knew what was going on in my head, understood it. Even now - I’m no closer to a conclusion.

On a less major note, there is a possibility of a new Saltzman-Mikaelson friendship. I just can’t believe Lizzie thought I could be so evil. I don’t blame her of course, I’ll allow her that, looking over my family history. It’s just, I never thought that by isolating myself, I don’t become the devil. Oh well. Time to head downstairs for some breakfast, maybe I’ll switch from the East Corner to the West Corner, edging closer to the witches - no particular reason of course.

Grabbing an apple and a sandwich, I settle down in another alcove, huh, it’s quite cosy. 

Not a moment passes before the Saltzman twins, Lizzie, and surprisingly Penelope Park. Huh. Should’ve sat in my usual spot, this is unusual. An awkward moment passes, I quickly reach for my bag - it’s almost time for me to head to classes, taking three sets is challenging. As I reach for my bag, Josies hand makes contact with mine, somehow my cheeks feel like they’re burning - aghhh, what an excellent way to start off the day. 

After taking a moment to recover, I glance up, Lizzie and Penelope are sharing a rather devious look - this is concerning. 

Nonetheless, I manage to handle my head and make my way through some awkward conversation. I find myself occasionally glancing over at Josie, who literally looks like she’s glowing. Wow. 

I think I’ll be sitting over here more often.

Penelope’s Perspective:

I feel an evil scheme appearing, after finally finding some common ground with Lizzie - both wanting the best for Josie. Although my feelings may never change, I’m happy for her and want to help her find the right person. 

Sitting through breakfast, I can’t help but notice the glances from Hope to Josie. After what I found out from Lizzie, this looks intriguing! 

Sharing a scheming glance with Lizzie - I do love a little gay panic, but of course I want to help out a couple of pals... 

This next week is gonna be interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Just a little idea I had, will be carrying this over a few chapters. I will be making the best efforts to update this, I keep starting off fics and never finishing them off. Anyways, feel free to comment, I’m not sure about the standard of this writing, but looking to improve. Slow burn. :)


End file.
